


Sitting by the Fire

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 07:Sitting by the FireTaka and Toru head to Yamagata for a romantic winter get-away in Ginzan, Yamagata.





	Sitting by the Fire

…

…

 

 

Yamagata was a prefecture known for its heavy snowfall during winter. The place gets up to two metres of snowfall each year, but that only adds to the cityscape. The town of Ginzan was especially scenic during this time. It was on old town with wooden buildings, but with the snowfall, its beauty was emphasized even more.

Arriving here were Toru and Taka, for a winter romantic get-away from all the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. The guitarist wanted to have some alone time with his vocalist, and what better way to do that than going to a warm, cosy cottage? At the outset, he wanted to go to an onsen, but since Taka has tattoos, he wouldn’t be allowed in.

“Ah, we’re finally here.” Taka yawned as he undid his seatbelt. Since they were in Yamagata, Toru had to rent a car because he didn’t want to be taking taxis in the prefecture. “It’s just you and me, right?”

“Yes,” Toru drawled. “Now, hand me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give the cellular device to me.”

“What for?”

“Hand me the goddamn thing!”

With a huff, Taka reluctantly gave his lover the phone and what happened next, had the vocalist in shock. Toru turned the device off after which he proceeded to take out the battery and stash it _somewhere_ —the vocalist couldn’t see because Toru turned his back to him—before opening his side of the car and exiting.

“Wait! What if someone is calling me?!”

“Then they’d have to wait until our vacation is over.” Toru deadpanned.

“What if Hiroki calls me!? What if he’s dying?! I can’t have my cute little brother dying on me!”

Toru snorted. “I don’t see your point.” He said. “If he’s dying then let him. I’m sure calling you won’t save him.”

“Toru!” Taka whined loudly. “Gimme my phone back!”

The guitarist smirked. “Nope. It’s just you and me. It’s the alone time we fucking deserve. I don’t want any hindrances.” He then stopped. “Or could it be that you don’t want to —“

“Get your damn ass inside.” Taka hissed, walking away from the guitarist. Wordlessly, Toru fell into step with Taka, a wide grin on his face.

 

…

…

 

“Hoo…” a relieved sigh escaped Taka’s lips as he sat in the steaming hot water of the Jacuzzi. Looking back, when Toru first approached him for this trip, Taka was a bit sceptical because who the fuck goes to Yamagata in _winter?_ But now, he realized that it was a damn good idea.

“Naa, Toru,” Taka started. “Who gave you this idea?” the vocalist purred, the warm water really doing him justice.

“No one. I just figured that we needed to relax and the countryside is perfect for that.”

“Yeah…this is perfect.”

Toru smirked and scooted over to his lover. “You know what else would be?” his baritone sending chills down Takahiro’s spine.

“Hoh? Do tell?”

“I can show you.”

 

…

 

After their bathroom _activities,_ the couple got dressed, ready to go out. Toru had read that there was a bakery nearby that sold the best confections in the prefecture (that was probably an exaggeration) so he thought of treating Taka’s sweet tooth. However, as soon as they left, Taka’s eyes caught a small river flowing nearby with a boat resting on the snow-covered slope.

“Toru! Let’s go for a boat ride!” The vocalist chirped, speeding away —well, as fast as he could through the snow— towards the river. Toru chuckled as he followed his lover, and not before long, they were untying the rope that held boat secure.

Nestling into the small boat, the couple took a row down the icy river, drinking in the scene all around them. Every now and then Taka’s hand would go to his pockets in hopes of getting his phone to take a picture, but then he remembered that Toru had confiscated it.

_Scenes like these should be photographed and remembered, mou~!_

Seeing his lover’s internal struggle, Toru went into his jacket and threw the device at the vocalist. His eyes sparkled brightly, and immediately, he took a million and one pictures of the place, snuggled beside Toru and took another million and one selfies with the guitarist, _and then_ he took even more pictures of himself in the boat.

Toru sighed and slightly wished that he hadn’t given Takahiro the phone, but he knew that the vocalist would have been miserable and down the whole time instead of having fun like he’d planned.

“Jeez Toru, look at the millions of messages I have! And missed calls!” the vocalist screeched. “Good God!”

Toru was not going to have it. “Alright, so what? Now give it back.”

Taka drew back. “At least let me check them first.”

Toru let go of the oars and made an attempt to snatch the phone from his lover. “No. If you check them, you’re going to reply. And when you reply, they’ll reply back and it’s going to be a never ending cycle!”

“No! You’re wrong!” Taka shrieked, drawing back from the guitarist.

With a snarl, Toru rose to his feet, and moved towards his vocalist. He grabbed Takahiro, ensnaring him in an embrace while trying to get the phone away from the vocalist. At the same time, Taka wormed and wiggled his way out of Toru’s iron-like grasp, but alas, he failed to do so.

“Stop resisting me! You’re rocking the boat!” Toru screeched. “Just give me the damn phone! This is our romantic get-away! No phones allowed! Shit!”

“Stop fighting me for it!” Taka shouted. “I just wanna see who messaged me and called me! It’s not like I’m going to ignore you. Keep calm!”

In their tousle, the small boat rocked side to side, until finally, it tipped over with the both of them, the couple crashing into the icy water below.

The two spluttered and splashed around in the water like a dying fish on dry land, feverishly trying to get back in the boat. With their teeth chattering together, the two were finally back in the boat, but of course, they were freezing.

“D-D-Damn!” Taka stuttered out. “This-this-this is-all-all your f-f-fault…” he grumbled.

Toru hung his head down instead of looking at Taka. He didn’t want to say anything, not now. And probably, not anymore.

“Oi! Are you listening to me!?” the vocalist said as he poked his arm, wondering about Toru’s lack of response.

“Yeah, you’re right.” The guitarist finally said, his eyes meeting Taka’s. They were full of such hurt that the smaller man let out a worried gasp. “It _is_ my fault. I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

“Toru —“

“It’s fine.” He cut him off. “We’ll go home in the morning. I’ll check us out and get new plane tickets.” His face looked so downcast and miserable that Taka couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

“I’m —“

“No you’re not!” the leader barked, knowing what Taka would have said. “I just wanted to spend some quality time with you away from all the fucking noise and shit, but you…” his voice descended, almost sounding like a crack. “…all that was on your mind was that fucking device and I’m right here. _Here.”_

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you…”

“Then what is it?” Toru snapped. “Is it that checking your messages is more important? Or knowing who had been calling?”

Taka bit his lower lip. He hadn’t meant to hurt Toru’s feelings; it’s just that…he’s been rather attached to the device lately. Someone was always messaging him; someone else was always calling him so it sort of became a habit to always check the device.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I really am. I never meant to hurt your feelings this way, and of course I’d love to spend time with you. I mean, we can fuck in peace here, right?” Taka met Toru’s gaze before looking away again. He couldn’t bear to see his lover like this, especially since he was the cause. “So, from now on, I’ll get rid of the phone.” He took the device off the floor of the boat and dropped it in the river. “There, no more distractions.”

Toru watched ruefully as the phone fell gracefully into the river, unable to do a thing. “That’s nice and all, but you do realize that that was _my_ phone, right?”

“Oh.” The vocalist said, looking back and forth the water and Toru. “I can go for it…”

“No, don’t. I can get a new one.” Toru nearly face-palmed.

 

…

…

 

Reaching back to the cottage, the two quickly changed out of their wet, cold clothes and into the yukata provided by the hotel. All the rooms came with a fireplace and at this time of the day, the staff would have already set them alight. When Taka and Toru re-entered the room, the atmosphere seemed to change. The soft amber glow of the fire gave the living room a warm and homily look, immediately, Taka went and sat in front of it, hoping to thaw out from their adventures earlier.

Toru disappeared into their room however, only to return a minute later with bed sheets. Taking his rightful place beside the vocalist, he draped the sheets over them both, before pulling Taka even closer. In Taka’s eyes it was somewhat romantic, to cosy against the love of his life before the warm fireplace…

“I’m really sorry Toru. I really didn’t mean to —“ Taka broke off when Toru placed a finger on his lips. The vocalist looked up at him with bright eyes, coupled with the glow from the fireplace, Taka looked ethereal.

“Shh,” the guitarist said. There’s no way he could stay mad at such a beautiful being. “I get it.”

Taka pouted still, almost killing Toru. “I’ll make it up to you, ne?”

Toru looked normal until a lustful smirk spread across his lips. That’s one of the greatest things he could have ever heard come out of Taka’s lips.

“How about—“ The vocalist broke off upon feeling Toru’s hot breath against his ear, a hand resting on his back—effectively pulling him closer with Toru’s other hand on his ass…

“Wait a minute!” The vocalist screamed out, drawing back from the advancing guitarist.

“Why?” Toru asked, looking a bit hurt.

“This is supposed to be romantic and sweet, why are your hands roaming all over me?!” Taka shrieked. “Plus, we’re at the fireplace! We can’t do anything here!”

“This is romantic.” Toru deadpanned. “Plus, your body is _mine_ to roam and do as I please. _”_ He ignored the latter sentence.

“Possessive, much.” Takahiro grumbled as he turned his face away to hide the blush.

“Yes, yes I am.” The guitarist smirked. “Now, get your ass here.”

Takahiro realized that this was going to be a long night. Not that he minded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
